Driver information devices are known that can be used to output many items of information to the driver. These items of information can relate on the one hand to a driving situation itself, or to instructions to the driver, but also to other kinds of information, e.g. an incoming telephone call. This information may be outputted to the driver at a time at which the information will disturb the driver.
German Patent Application No. DE 197 23 922 describes a signal display device for indicating a system state in a motor vehicle. The signal display device has a logic circuit that uses a signal to activate a delay unit when a stressful driving situation is present and/or a regulating action is being carried out at the moment by the driver. In this way, the driver is temporarily relieved of the stress of the presentation of new information during such driving situations, in which his concentration is required for other, temporary tasks.